


I rode a million rivers and crossed a million miles still where I started right next to you

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: The End Of Time Itself [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Emily Junk, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: So here is the story for the couple of sound to set that stage post pitch perfect 3 the Bellas went their separate ways but the young legacy was still hung up on Beca and went and sought her out. Please note that this leads to into a second part of the the end of time series
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: The End Of Time Itself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620763
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Emily’s PoV

I can’t believe I’m doing this she’s famous now she won’t have time for a college graduate with a talent for song writing so I found her studio and book an appointment under a fake name I got there and started to get nervous she walked in and said I was here for miss Mitchell’s eleven o’clock

‘Okay I can do this I can do this’

“Come in miss Steinfeld”

“Hey Beca it’s me Emily”

“Emily” she stood up and hugged me

“Hi I’m sorry I lied about my name but I knew you probably didn’t wanna see me after the USO but I’m here and it time I admitted something”

“Go on” she said inquisitively

“So after the USO I wanted to ask you on a date but never got a chance cause you ran off with Theo”

“So what are you saying miss Steinfeld?”

“Can you get the rest of the day go to lunch with me?”

“Of course!”

“Susie cancel the rest of my appointments for today miss Steinfeld and I have a date”

“Beca Mitchell will you go out with me?”

“Of course”

“Yes yes” I pick her up and spin her around before setting her down on the floor she stands on her tip toes and kiss me hard I stumble back into the desk

“Beca can this wait until we get back to your penthouse or something I think Susie will get suspicious if sex noise start coming out of your office and you just cancelled your appointments”

“Okay okay I’ll order some Chinese to be sent my place when we get there and then we can have sex okay?”

“Deal”

We walked back to Becas penthouse which I decided was very nice and then she realised that Becas must be massive she had multiple hits

“Wow Beca this place is massive”

“So Chinese?”

“Chinese then sex”

“Cool”

Twenty minutes later the Chinese had arrived and was devoured by Beca and I then the two of us preceded to drink a lot of alcohol until we forgot they were not friends anymore lover now Beca threw herself at me and I caught her and I stumbled against the kitchen counter I then carried both of us to her bed I took her clothes off as we walked up to the bed her leather jacket end up on the couch her mini skirt ended up on the end of the banister her shirt on the floor in her room and I tossed her bra and panties on the floor.

I stripped slowly and sensual I could see her beginning to pool onto the sheets. I decided to keep her on the edge. I realised I was really hard as well I grabbed my member. I pulled Beca to the edge and I put my dick into her pussy I heard her breath hitch.

I pushed in and out of her until she climaxed and scream I pushed all the way inside her as I climaxed inside her.

“Babe you shouldn’t have done that I’m not on the pill”

“Sorry babe I guess I just forgot”

“Okay but if I get pregnant I will slap you”

“Fine”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long but stuff got in the way and I’ve hit a dry patch but I’ll keep the other docs updated a regularly as I can

Chapter 2

Beca PoV

Three weeks later

(Private message between Emily and Beca)

Beca ‘Babe I think I might be pregnant’

Emily ‘oh crap I’m sorry do you want get you a pregnancy test’

Beca ‘thanks babe I’ll see you in a bit I’ll get the day off’

Emily ‘no problem’

“Hey Babe I got a test”

How can I be pregnant I can’t be pregnant

“Hey babe I got the test”

“Okay let’s do this”

5 minutes later

“Babe what does it say?”

“I’m pregnant”

“That’s great”

4 months later

Beca walked in dragging her feet she tases her bag on the floor “babe I’m home and I’m really really horny”

“In the bedroom babe but I’m the bathroom is something for you to wear”

“Ohhhhh I like where this is going” she rubs her growing belly she walks into the bathroom and in the bathroom is the most skimpy lingerie ever conceived as she walked in she saw that Emily had handcuffed herself to the headboard and was currently with her boxers around her ankles a full erection 

I sauntered over the bed fell the arousal dripping into the little pair of panties as I placed a hand on Emily’s cock and pulled my panties to the side I slide myself on to Emily’s cock slide up and down her cock she moans she left her head up as high as she can with me going the rest of the way she took one of my breast into her mouth and began sucking on it then I felt her cock begin to thrust erratically she came hard and long pulling her mouth off my breast she uncuffed herself and pulled her boxers back up and kissed me before pulling me into bed and falling asleep in my arms

4 and a half months later

“Babe can we go on a date?”

“Sure”

While on the date

“Beca Mitchell you’re pregnant with my child will you marry me?”

“Of course I will marry you”

Later that night

I tried shake Emily awake but unfortunately my fiancée sleep the sleep of the dead “Babe Babe wake up I’m in labour”

“Oh shit time to go”

“Okay calm down babe”

“Right time to go”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry I haven’t updated in while I’m sorry but I’ll use the quarantine to get better at writing

Chapter 3  
Emily PoV 

We checked into the hospital and when they discovered that Beca was 7cm dilated they wheeled her into a private room where I realised that Beca had an iron like grip on my hand

“Babe can you let go I think you broke my hand” I asked kindly

“Okay sorry about your hand”

Over the next two hours my twins were born my twins by two little girls they where carbon copies of us

“Well babe they need names and we can't just call them Beca and Emily junior”

“What about Ellie Kimberly Mitchell - Junk?”

“It's perfect” I leaned over and kissed her

“What about Hayley Amy Mitchell - Junk?”

“Perfect”

“Do you wanna hold her take off your shirt it's good for skin to skin contact remember”

“I remember babe”

For the next two hours I discovered that being a mom was not as difficult as all the books make it seem I stood there with Ellie rocking her and singing a soft rendition of tiny dancer

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady  
Seamstress for the band  
Pretty-eyed, a pirate smile  
You'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her  
Dancin' in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me  
Tiny dancer in my hand

But, oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today

Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handin' tickets out for God  
Turnin' back, she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad  
Piano man, he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Lookin' on, she sings the songs  
The words she knows, the tune she hums

Oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

“Sleep tight my little sweetums”

“Ah you’re so sweet with Ellie”

“Thanks babe”

“You should get some sleep too give Hayley to me and I’ll put her to sleep like her sister”

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady  
Seamstress for the band  
Pretty-eyed, a pirate smile  
You'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her  
Dancin' in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me  
Tiny dancer in my hand

But, oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowlyAd

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today

Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handin' tickets out for God  
Turnin' back, she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad  
Piano man, he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Lookin' on, she sings the songs  
The words she knows, the tune she hums

Oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

I then laid Hayley into her crib. I look over at Beca to see she had fallen asleep I pulled the covers over her and then put my shirt back on and laid my head back in the chair. As I was about to fall alseep I thought I’d let Elton John know that you can do tiny dancer on a 6 string guitar

The next day

I shot awake at the sound of screaming crying children I walked over to Hayley’s crib “hi sweetie what’s the matter huh what’s going on? You hungry huh midget alright let’s wake mama up. Beca sweetie I think Hayley is hungry I checked her diaper and that fresh as a daisy”

“Alright come here short one times for food”

It was a struggle for Beca to get Hayley to latch with some encouragement and a lot of time and energy eventually Hayley was at this point Ellie woke up and started screaming so as I winded Hayley and set her back in her crib I passed the Ellie to Beca “and here’s the other one”

“Thanks babe”

After both kids where fed I walked over and said “I think that I should check something off the bucket list”

“And that would be?”

“Hospital sex have just had children of my own”

Beca lowers her tone to be sultry and sexual “perhaps we can indulge in said fantasy I’m not hook up to anything and neither are the kids so you get on the bed I’ll ride you” she say in a sexual sultry tone Beca climbs out of bed and Emily lays in the bed Emily put her hard on through the hole in her box’s and the zip in her jeans and Beca slips her small panties to the side and climbs on top of Emily’s cock she moans in pleasure as her massive cock filling her recently stretched pussy following the birth her twins she rode her for a full 20 seconds before cumming all over Emily’s massive cock and then the added pressure of Beca’s wall clamping around her cock she came inside Beca “well if I immediately go back to fertile then you’ll get me pregnant again quite quickly”

“Give me a kiss” she says puckering her lips she feel a pair of soft lips me hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this hope everyone is staying safe out there. I can also tell you there’s more stuff on the way I’m the only person in college so I’ve been told by all my teachers that I can do what I want so expect more across the board and some fresh works
> 
> And I hope everyone is doing alright
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos and comment with what you wanna se next


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know I’ve been crap please don’t hate me I’m trapped the inside and I’ve still got assignments and stuff to do so writing isn’t in the forefront of my mind but I’m trying

Chapter 4

Three days later at 4am

One of the kids was screaming “babe it’s your turn” Beca said

Emily moans and rolls out of bed maybe now that I’m awake I can writing done will I’m watching Ellie or Hayley she walks into the girl nursery and saw that Ellie had woken up Emily slowly scooped Ellie out of the crib hey sweetie what’s up full diaper yeah alright diaper change”as Emily is changing Ellie’s diaper “you know sweetie the thing I love about your mother is she is honest she told me when she was pregnant that she was terrified about having you and your sister but she did it and here you my clean perfect little eldest daughter do you want me to sing to you sweetie” she climbs into her rocking chair as she sits done she sees Beca

“You really think that of me”

“Of course you mean the world to me now would you care to help me with a six string guitar version of Tiny Dancer”

“Of course let me just get my guitar”

“Okay” she whispers softly

Beca returns not a moment later with a sheet music for the backing music to tiny dancer on 6 string acoustic guitar. After the botched tuned up Beca hit the first note and then she nodded at Emily

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady  
Seamstress for the band  
Pretty-eyed, a pirate smile  
You'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her  
Dancin' in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me  
Tiny dancer in my hand

But, oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowlyAd

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today

Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handin' tickets out for God  
Turnin' back, she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad  
Piano man, he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Lookin' on, she sings the songs  
The words she knows, the tune she hums

Oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

“That was beautiful” Beca said with a tear in her eye “now back to bed” she said wiping the tears away from under her glasses

“Yes” as they walk out “I saw you crying the supposed badass Beca Mitchell crying at me singing”

They stop on the landing “babe I’m telling you that wa great to be gotta get back into the studio again and collaborate with Elton he’s coming to tower records in few weeks and you pitch it to him them and I think although Adam Lambert Brian May and Roger Taylor are coming a few weeks after that”

“Cool”

“No babe I’m serious that was great and Elton will love it and he’ll love your idea pitch it to him look him dead in the eye and tell him what you sang and then he’ll probably ask you to work with him”

“Hey if you really I’m that good then let’s go for and I’ll come into work with Bernie to help rewrite the think make it sound better on acoustic guitar”

“And the recording team could meet Ellie and Hayley”

“Alright well time for bed now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos bookmarks and comments of you feel like it.


End file.
